This invention relates to a biaxial shear force gauge and, more particularly, to such a guage which is adapted for use in measuring the shear force vector (magnitude and direction) on materials undergoing ablation in a high temperature gaseous flow.
In the prior art, shear force gauges as such are well known. However, it is fair and accurate to say, that the known prior art shear force gauges are for use in a cold environment, in contradistinction to a hot environment. In fact, in the prior art there is not any shear force gauge that is useable, or that can be adapted to be used, in the necessarily hot environment of a material undergoing ablation. Therefore, what is needed in the art, and is not presently available, is a shear force gauge which can be used in an ablation-causing hot environment.
I have invented such a needed shear force gauge; and, by fulfilling that need, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.